memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hazard team
The Hazard Team was an elite force of tactical officers, medics, marksmen, and pilots, that were utilized to take control of extreme situations and high-risk away missions aboard Federation starships. Concept The team was the brainchild of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok while still aboard the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] in the Delta Quadrant. For Voyager's unique situation, he felt that a team of advanced strike officers were very necessary in the vastly unexplored region of the Delta Quadrant. To that end, he held a tryout on the ship open to any personnel, excluding senior officers. Tuvok ended up assembling quite possibly the finest team he could have hoped for, although it's genesis hardly reflects that. Team Incarnations USS Voyager The original incarnation of the Hazard Team had several members on the A-squad and B-squad, however the A-squad is the most relevant for the means of the article. The team was the driving factor behind the defeat of the Vorsoth, and was also pivotal in allowing Voyager to escape through the transwarp hub and return to Federation space. Lieutenant Les Foster is the leader of the Hazard Team, it is his duty to, along with Tuvok, train the hazard team in tactics procedures for the dangerous missions they will partake in, as well as personally leading the team into combat. Ensign Alexander Munro is second-in-command, and a skilled combatant, but comes though as headstrong and lacking in discipline to his/her fellow Hazard Team members. In fact, this is true to some degree, but Munro is a much more capable leader than they realize, and continually proves himself. Crewman Telsia Murphy serves as the Hazard Team's sniper and scout. She is a longtime friend of Ensign Munro. Crewman Austin Chang, the Hazard Team's demolitionist, and joined alongside Munro when the team was formed. Crewman Kendrick Biessman is a sarcastic, rude, boisterous, cocky, and overly-loud individual. However, he is also an exceptional combatant, making him a valuable member of the Hazard Team. He served as the team's Heavy Weapons Specialist. Crewman Chell joined the Hazard Team at the first opportunity for the chance of observing alien technology up close. Although adverse to battle and prone to complaining, his skills as a technician make him a valuable addition to the Hazard Team, as well as the Voyager crew as a whole. Crewman Juliet Jurot serves as the Hazard Team's field medic. Fiercely logical, yet retaining the empathic nature of her Betazoid blood, she can be paradoxical at times. USS Enterprise-E After the return of Voyager, the team was split up and reassigned to several different posts across Federation space. Munro was assigned to teach at Starfleet Academy, Chell was assigned to a research outpost, and Telsia was assigned to another starship due to the incompetence of Starfleet Functionary Stemmons. Fortunately, Captain Jean-Luc Picard viewed Lieutenant Munro's impressive tactics during a holodeck situation, and concluded that he wanted the Hazard Team aboard the Enterprise. Retaining most of the core members, the Enterprise incarnation consisted of a few new faces. Lieutenant Alexander Munro is now leader of the team, and works tielessly towards improving himself and the team at large now that they serve aboard the Federation's flagship. Ensign Telsia Murphy now serves as second-in-command, and maintains a cool head even in the most bleak of situations. She and Munro have grown very close, and completely rely on one another to accomplish their mission. Crewman Austin Chang, the Hazard Team's demolitionist, now less introverted and accepting of more social situations. This lead to a passion to develop in Chang which allowed him to take the defense of his team and ship much more seriously. Ensign Korban was a student of Munro's at the Academy, and has taken the position of weapons specialist and arms-master. He can usually be found in the ship's Armory, testing new weapons. Ensign Chell realized that serving at a research outpost on a backwater planet was not the most idyllic of assignments and was happy to be transferred back to the Hazard Team. He was also ecstatic at the fact of serving aboard a Sovereign class starship. Equipment Hazard Suit The Hazard Suit is the standard for all team members. In addition to being accepted as a regulation unform aboard Voyager, the Hazard Suit is equppied with a T'actical '''E'ye 'D'isplay, or simply '''TED, which gives the wearer a crosshair for weapons aiming, a scope for sniper shooting, increased damage resiliency, a personal transporter buffer for easy storage of many items, as well as an onboard adapter to transfer either health or weapon energy into your suit. The buffer contained such things as weapons, a helmet for extra-vehicular activity, or pattern enhancers for easy extraction after mission completion. The suit could also withstand great temperatures, and was resilient to most forms of chemicals. When the team was transferred aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] improvements were made to the TED, allowing for a degree of nightvision, as well as enhanced damage control systems and integrated ammunition for ease of reload. This version of the suit also contained the updated Starfleet uniform, which was previously inaccessible to the Voyager crew in the Delta Quadrant. Weapons The team is standardly equipped with a regulation type-2 hand Phaser, a Federation Compression Rifle, and field tricorder. Other weapons included Seven of Nine's Infinity Modulator, or simply I-MOD, as an effective countermeasure to Borg weapon adaptation. Other Federation compliments include the Grenade Launcher, as well as mini Photon/Quantum torpedo launchers. Other weapons the team has encountered include Tetryon Pulse Rifles, Romulan Radiation Weapons, Dreadnought Arc Welders,and other forms of heavy weaponry. History The team was highly influential in overcoming the threat of the Vorsoth, who trapped Voyager in a dampening field in 2376. Overcoming pirates, strange new species, invasion, and kidnappings, the team eventually defeated the Vorsoth and were returned to normal space. The team was also a highly contributing factor to Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant. The team also helped to disban a rogue Romulan militant group known as the Empty Crown, as well as stop millions of murderous Idryllian Exomorphs from laying waste to most of the galaxy. Tuvok's idea that Starfleet could use such a force has proven to be correct, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Admiral Kathryn Janeway have both said that they will recommend this concept to be smployed throughout the fleet. Category:Military Organizations